PureBlood Love
by PazzSkittles
Summary: When Hermione Granger, or should i say Sapphire Stone finds out sheisreally a rich pureblood her life changes for the better. no voldiiee !teenangst, enjoy, rated M for langauge and some sextual acts ; tee hee . idelted it if u want more PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Pureblood Love

I Do not own Harry Potter or the characters! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling: smartest person ever !

However I do own Sapphire Stone and the Stone Family

Kthanksbye

Hermione Granger. What do you think when you hear that name? You think: muggle-born, know-it-all, bookworm, 1/3 of 'The Golden Trio'. No. that's not it at all! Let's start from the beginning.

It all started when Hermione Granger woke up one morning during the holidays, just before her seventh year at Hogwarts, over the summer she had changed quite a bit, she had gone from a pathetic A cup to a very nice D cup, on her way to an impressive double D. She had grown taller and it seemed her legs never ended. Her once frizzy hair was now nicely tamed, it was straight and she had gotten some deep sapphire blue highlights in it which made her chocolate brown hair practically glowed in the sun light. She started going to the gym and had gotten a flat stomach thanks to that, her arms and legs were nicely toned yet still feminine. She had started going to the beach and got a nice bronze tan, her once plain brown eyes, were now a beautiful light aqua blue green, thanks to a bit of magic. She had turned into a very hot chic, as said by most of the guys who would drool over her as she walked by. She got rid of the hideous baggy clothes and started shopping at places like: Supré, Valleygirl, Ice, Mint Fashion and many others. She started wearing singlets, skinny jeans, high heels, Converse and pretty much anything that showed off her curves.

Off topic, anyways Hermione Granger woke up one random morning during the holidays to see a beautiful raven black owl with large violet eyes staring at her from her windowsill, still sleepy she threw the covers off herself and dragged her feet across her furry royal blue coloured carpet. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed a piece of parchment tied to the beautiful owl's leg, she untied the note and gave the owl some treats that were usually saved for Harry's owl Hedwig. Once she feed the purple eyed owl, she expected it to fly away or something, but no, it just sat there watching her every move in a very creepy way. Anyways back to the letter, she unfolded it and read it to herself:

Hermione Granger

I would like to tell you that you are not actually a Granger, but Stone, one of the richest pureblood family in England, which obviously means you are a pureblood. Your real name is Sapphire Stone and you have a twin brother whom you may know, he is a Slytherin so it is understandable if you don't know him, your father, Brother and I will be at your house to take you to our home very soon.

Hope your well

Love your mother

P.S the owl is for you, from the stone family, please enjoy.

"Umm… well, okay then, that was unexpected" she said to herself.

"Okay, so I have to name you… umm how about Aphrodite?"

The owl hooted in agreement

"Well Aphrodite it is" she said, as she petted her new owl.

"Oh wait a second" she said to the owl, she walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, yes you read correctly! A piece of paper and a pen! Omg scary, I know right. Anyways, on with the story!

So she decided to write a letter the Weasley's, harry was there so she wouldn't have to write to letters.

To Harry and the Weasley's

I would like to tell you all that I am not actually Hermione Granger, I know shocking! But its true, I am actually Sapphire Stone, daughter of one of the richest wizarding familys in England. I also have a twin brother, I would like all of you to come one day before Harry, Ron, Ginny and I go back to school, please write back hope you have a wonderful holiday

Lots of love Sapphire Stone

With that she took the letter and gave it to Aphrodite

"Okay take this to the Burrow please" and with that the purple eyed owl was off into the misty sky.

[ A / N I'm going to start calling her Sapphire now ]

Sapphire was sitting on her window sill for who knows how long when suddenly there was a knock at her house door and she knew it was time.

What do you think ? Like it ? Hate it ? Review please!

kthanksbye


	2. Chapter 2

Pureblood Love

Chapter 2

I Do not own Harry Potter or the characters! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling: smartest person ever !

However I do own Sapphire Stone and the Stone Family

Kthanksbye

Last time…

Sapphire was sitting on her window sill for who knows how long when suddenly there was a knock at her house door and she knew it was time.

Now…

Sapphire ran down stairs, somehow she had magic changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with rips all down the front, she had a silver tight midriff top on and under that she had a plain black singlet, she was also wearing a pair of aqua blue heels. She had white gold hoop earrings on and a few mixed bangles on each hand. She jumped off the last step and landed on the landing perfectly because she was just that awesome. She walked into the lounge room to find two adults that looked a lot like her and a boy about her age who looked identical to her. She already magically had her stuff packed at it was on its way to the Stone Manor. She walked over to the Grangers and gave them a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Mrs and Mr Granger, I'll write" and with that the Stone family walked out of the front door, their lives complete.

"Now Sapphire dear I'm sure you would like to know why you were sent to the Grangers-" her mother began but was cut off by Sapphire

"Actually mother I don't care, I'm just happy I'm with my real family now" and with that the apperated [ spelling ? ] to the Manor.

"Justin dear please show your sister her room, and help her unpack" her mother said to the boy who she assumed to be her twin

"yes mother" he said, and with that he and Hermione were off walking through the large manor.

"so, your name is Justin?" Hermione asked as soon as they were out of earshot from their parents

"yes it is Sapphire, it's good to finally meet you, even though we have seen each over every day at school"

"yeah, I believe you always hung out with Malfoy, am I correct?" she said with a smirk as they took a turn.

Blushing Justin said " Ahhhh… yes, I'm not very proud of that, especially now that I find out he's been insulting my dear sister"

"aha, it's okay" sapphire assured him.

"no really, I'm sorry, for everything, especially when Malfoy called you the M word" Justin said nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck

"really, it's okay" Sapphire said before hastily putting her arms around his waist in an attempt to hug him. Once she felt his strong arms around her, hugging back she relaxed.

After a few awkward moments of silence they stopped outside two big oak doors.

"well this is your room" Justin stated as he opened the doors and him and sapphire walked in…

What did you think? I know short ! Review Please ! I'm not putting up the next chapter unless I get three reviews so come on review if you liked it ! I'll even put it up if I get three reviews from the same person just please review !

Kthanksbyeeee 3


	3. Chapter 3

Pureblood Love

Chapter 3

Enjoy ! this is going to be a longer chapter ! PLEASEE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE MOREE !

Sapphire couldn't help but let a gasp out as her eyes scanned her new room. Everything was a mixture of purple and silver. She had a huge walk in closet, a purple lounge and a silver overstuffed chair. There was a mahogany desk painted black and a walk in library. On the left of the room was a white door leading into the dark marble bathroom.

"It's Beautiful" Sapphire exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across her face as she walked into her wardrobe to find it full with everything from, little booties to plain Havana thongs, little black dresses to tracksuits. Everything anyone could ever even imagine, she had. She walked back into her room to find an Apple Mac Pro sitting on her purple and silver sheets of her bed. She walked over to her bed and gracefully took her new laptop off her sheets and sat it closed on her desk.

"It sure is" Justin stated, making Sapphire jump as she had forgotten he was there.

"Sorry" he chuckled as he sat on her bed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sapphire asked as she joined him on the bed.

"Well… I don't know, what do you want to do?" Justin asked as he began to think.

"Well, I really want to rub it into Malfoy's face that I'm a pureblood, not a 'mudblood' as he so kindly puts it." Sapphire replied excitedly as she began to think of all the ways to break it to Malfoy that his favourite insult would no longer work on Sapphire Stone.

"sis your in luck because Draco, Blaise and Theo are coming over today, I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would get mad and you just got here" Justin replied, afraid his long lost sister would hate him when they only met a few hours ago.

"really? Awesome! Why would I be mad? This is even better! I can tell all of them to suck shit now!" Sapphire replied excitedly as she got up off her bed and began moving around her room, looking at it more clearly, noticing how every piece of purple furniture was lined with silver, her two favourite colours apart from blue.

"Good to know sis, well they're coming in 5 minutes" he replied, looking at his watch.

"Crap!" she yelled as she shooed him out.

"Aye what are you doing?" Justin began to question.

"I have to get ready! Now come on, out!" she replied before she closed the door and rushed off to her closet. She got out a tight black short strapless dress that came up to mid-thigh; she paired it up with a pair of silver peep toe pumps. She wore plain white gold hoop earrings and a long silver necklace with different beading at the end.

She put on some light makeup to make her face glow and some nude lipstick. She straightened her hair which was a lot easier to do now. Once she was ready she walked over to her door, she was about to open her bedroom door when she heard voices coming from behind it.

"No way Justin! I'm not going to hang out with mudblood Granger all day just because she's your sister!" Sapphire felt a jab of pain in the pit of her stomach when she heard the obvious voice of Malfoy saying that stuff about her.

"I'll hang out with her" Theo replied, while Blaise murmured his agreement.

"Theo you're only going to hang out with her because you have a crush on her" Blaise replied, you could see the smirk on his face.

"Maybe I do, who cares?" Theo replied, his face growing hot.

"I will admit she is pretty cute" Blaise stated.

"Come on I don't wanna hear this anymore, let's just go in and Draco, be nice" Justin said, looking at Draco for a few moments before knocking on the door…..

I kno ! its short ! that's why I made thaa nxt chapter straight away please enjoy ! don't hate !

Like it ? hate it ? review it !

Kthanksbyeeee 3


	4. Chapter 4

PureBlood Love

Chapter 4

I kno the last 1 was short that's why I made chapters 3 && 4 on thaa same day :) hehe enjoy ! _

Last time ….

Come on I don't wanna hear this anymore, let's just go in and Draco, be nice" Justin said, looking at Draco for a few moments before knocking on the door…..

Now …

Sapphire was slightly startled by the sudden knock on the door, she moved away from her door and quickly grabbed a magazine [ Girlfriend Magazine ] and ran over to her blue bean bag chair which was one of the only things in her room that was blue.

"Come in" she called as she flipped to a random page in her magazine and acted as if she was reading.

"Hey Sapphire" Justin replied as he opened the door, Blaise and Theo went in to the purple and silver decorated room happily, but Justin had to nudge Draco and very hastily he entered the room.

"Sapphire, this is Blaise and Theo, and of course you know Draco" Justin introduced her to two tall boys, both with brown shaggy hair.

Blaise with his deep blue eyes that you could get lost in smiled at her politely and kissed her hand, once he stepped back his eyes roomed over her body, but somehow Sapphire didn't feel uncomfortable, there was a warmth in his smile and a friendly glint in his eyes that it was almost impossible for anyone to feel uncomfortable when he looked at them, but instead they felt beautiful.

Theo on the other hand, with his toffee brown hair that you couldn't help but want to run your hands through it, his dark brown eyes that seemed to look through your outside and see all the beauty within. He gave Sapphire a warm smile and kissed her on the cheek, she couldn't help but blush, she had had a crush on Theo ever since third year when they had to work on a potions assignment together. Since then they had always been civil to each other and the insults ended between the two.

They both gave her the same look, a look saying, 'your beautiful on the inside and outside' which made her blush even more.

"Draco? Draco?" Justin asked they dazed Draco standing at the door, mouth opened as his eyes were glued to Sapphire.

Unlike before, Hermione didn't like the look she was getting from Malfoy, it was full of want, but there was no glint of friendly or happy, or even love and she didn't like that. She turned away from him, hoping he would stop looking. Justin, noticing what his sister was trying to do he pushed Draco, making him stumble to the side a bit.

"Aye, what was that for?" Draco asked irritated, he couldn't believe Mudblood Granger could actually dress like that, that she actually good under those baggy Hogwarts uniforms. At that moment Justin was ready to kill Draco with his bare hands, he had watched girls get their hearts broken by Draco and now that he had a sister to look after he wasn't about to let a jerk like Draco Malfoy break her heart.

"She's my sister you dipshit" Justin said getting more angry by the second. Blaise and Theo shook their heads from side to side, they knew what Justin was thinking and the problem was, it was true.

"Well no shit Sherlock" Draco replied as he eyed Sapphire for a few moments. She slowly moved behind Theo who happily hid her from Draco's stare.

"Leave her alone! Don't you dare try anything, so much as a pash and I swear you are going to die" Justin replied fiercely as he noticed how uncomfortable his new sister was getting.

"Why don't we go to the shops? Sapphire what do you think?" Justin asked as a plan developed in his mind.

"Sure sounds great" she replied shakily

"Okay you guys wait outside, I have to talk to my beloved sister for a second" Justin stated with a friendly smile. Theo and Blaise gladly left so they mate could talk to his sister, probably about Draco. Draco left hastily, glancing at Sapphire one last time. Once he was outside Justin went over to Sapphire.

"Sis, I was wondering if you could-"he began but was cut off as Sapphire ran to her wardrobe.

"I'm going to get changed, wait a second" she called, moment later she walked out in a pair of faded skinny jeans, a midriff top and a black cardigan, paired up with a pair of all black high top converse. She went over to a draw next to her desk and got out some bracelets and stacked them all on her wrist; she got a silver owl ring on her index finger and the gold necklace she was wearing earlier that day.

"All done" she said with a smile as she went to fix her makeup.

"You ready?" Justin asked, happy he didn't have to warn his sister about his mate.

"Yeah, what do you want to do when we get there?" she asked as she came out of the bathroom with light coral peach eye shadow and some blush on her cheeks.

"Umm…. I don't know want do you want to do?" Justin asked as he began to think.

"Well… I would love to go on a shopping spree, but you guys probably don't want to so..." Sapphire began as she thought of all the shops she could go to if they agreed.

"Why not? Not like we know what we're doing" he replied with a grin, assuming she would probably want to just hang out at the book shop. Sapphire's face lit up with excitement as he finished his sentence.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she exclaimed happily

Sapphire ran over to her door.

"Are you coming?" she asked excitedly as she opened the door…..

MWAHAHAHAHA ! im so evil ! I just stop here , hehe I couldn't help myself more review please !

Thankkyouu review PLEASEEE !

KTHANKSBYEEEE 3


	5. Chapter 5

PureBlood Love _

Chapter 5

SO SORRY HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE A WEEK ! I GOT 3 DAAY WEEK END SO IM GOING TO BE POSTING MORE CHAPTERS , IM GOING TO CONTNUE MY STORY 'No One Loves Me' AND IM GOING TO UPLOAD SOME STORYS I HAVE ON MY COMPUTER XDD CHING CHING

An hour later Hermione, Justin, Blaise, Theo and Malfoy were sitting in an ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. After what felt like hours to the boys they had stopped shopping, Justin's assumption about Hermione wanting to be in the book shop all day was way off. Instead she went to every clothing, jewellery, makeup and shoe place in all of Diagon Alley. She had practically bought one of everything in every shop.

"Well that was fun" Hermione said as she licked her chocolate ice cream cone, a gleeful smile playing at her lips.

"Oh yeah, walking around carrying your bags all day, so fun" Draco said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny Draco" Hermione said, taking a sip of her drink.

Once they were done with their ice cream they apperated home. As Hermione ran upstairs to put all her bags in her room the boys decided to play truth or dare for funziezy. Ten minutes later Hermione ran down stairs and was greeted by the sight of Blaise, Draco, Justin and Theo sitting in a circle, playing truth or dare.

"Well, this looks cosy" she joked with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Hermione, come join us" Justin said enthusiastically, a plan on how to get his sister and his best friend together forming in his mind. Hermione walked over to the group and sat next to her brother, Draco on the other side of her.

"Okay Hermione, truth or dare?" Blaise asked as they continued the game.

"Umm….truth" Hermione replied hastily. Hermione's breathing quickened as she saw the slytherin smirk spread across his face.

"Okay. Do you like anyone in this room right now?" Blaise questioned, his mind also forming a plan for Hermione and Draco. Hermione grew hot in the face as she answered.

"Yes" she replied trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Oh! Who is it!" Blaise asked excited, hoping she would say Draco.

"One question at a time Zabini" Hermione said with a smirk any slytherin would be proud of.

"Oh fine, Draco, truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Truth" Draco replied simply.

"Do you like anyone in this room?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah" Draco replied causally until he realised that Hermione was the only girl in the room, there for everyone would know that he liked Hermione.

"Interesting" Theo said, having the same idea as his friends about getting Hermione and Draco together.

After a couple of minutes Theo asked Hermione again.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Theo asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Dare" Hermione said without hesitation, not wanting them to know that she liked Draco.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Draco, right here, right now"

Hehe ;) please review! Next chapter ! I'm gonna do some shout outs ! But it depends if I get any review ! If I don't get a lot ! No shout outs ;) MWAHAHAHAHA

Kthanksbyeeee 3


End file.
